<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En quête de victoire by AllenKune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258619">En quête de victoire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune'>AllenKune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy avait tant désiré sa victoire contre Tarak, il s'était entraîné sans répit pour réussit a arracher une victoire à l'ancien champion de Galar. Et se jour était enfin arrivé.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>En quête de victoire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Il avait imaginé se moment depuis qu'il avait dix ans, depuis qu'il avait perdu contre Tarak durant la finale. Depuis que leur pokémon s'était affronté dans un déluge de flamme et de foudre, dans les coups violents et les esquives chanceuses, dans la sueur et les larmes, de victoire et de défaite.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas avoir deux gagnants et Roy avait accepté de perdre en attente d'une victoire contre le champion imbattable. Il n'y avait pas un mois sans un combat, sans un affrontement qui le laisserait sur une défaite. Quand il reçu le poste de champion d'arène, les combats étaient devenue des matches amicale devant une foule les soutenants et les acclamant. Toujours dans la quête de victoire et ne recevant toujours qu'une défaite cuisante, malgré les mots doux de Tarak qui le remercier et le féliciter toujours pour le duel.</p><p>Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de rêver après chaque défaite de sa victoire parfaite en tentant d'apaiser la rancune et la douleur d'en vouloir à l'autre homme malgré lui. Il n'était en rien responsable de sa faiblesse.</p><p>Il avait imaginé la foule l'applaudissant, leurs cris résonnant dans le stade comme la plus belle chanson qu'il avait put entendre. Chaque membre du public serait témoin de sa victoire, l'observant triomphé et saisir sa couronne. Il serait le gagnant pour la première fois, savourant l'instant et ne réalisant pas encore sa victoire. Il serait enfin le gagnant. Il aurait accomplit un rêve qu'il avait cru impossible.</p><p>Et aujourd'hui cela c'était réaliser.</p><p>Roy avait rêvé de ça depuis plus de dix ans, il avait tant rêvé montre à Tarak de quoi il était capable, de lui montré la force de sa volonté qui porterait ses fruits. Il sentait les larmes montés à ses yeux malgré lui, réprimant un sanglot en observant l'écran de télévision. La manette glissant lentement sur le sol.</p><p>Posant sa manette sur la table basse, Tarak s'étirant dans un bruit de satisfaction en sentant ses muscles d'étirer après autant de temps concentrait sur le jeu. La couverture à l'effigie de dracaufeu qu'il avait sur ses épaules glissait sur le canapé confortable et dévoilait le t-shirt ringard promotionnelle de galar mais terriblement confortable qui cachait ses muscles sculptés. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, tout comme sa barbe après une soirée à enchainer les jeux de combats ou de courses que possédait le spécialiste du type dragon chez lui. </p><p>Roy n'était pas mieux, son sweet-shirt soigneusement poser sur une chaise et n'était habiller qu'avec un jean et un vieux maillot de son arène en partie déchirer et recousu. Des lunettes étaient posé sur son nom et lui donnait un air de geek que l'ancien champion aimé secrètement. </p><p>Tarak reconnu qu'il était agréable épuisait, presque autant qu'après une longue séance d'entrainement avec son équipe. Le duo avait grignotant plusieurs biscuits ou amuse-bouches que l'ancien champion avaient apporté et que sa mère avait fait, but assez de soda pour tenir toute la nuit ou presque et manger un repas à emporter que Roy avait commandé durant la nuit.</p><p>Tarak pensa un instant que c'était un rendez-vous étrange, surement peu commun et le moins romantique possible mais c'était bien, c'était même parfait. Leurs pokémon dormaient confortablement derrière le canapé sur un coussin adapté à la taille du Muplodocus, qui était devenue le lit de son dracaufeu et du Chartor de Roy à l'aide des coussins du canapé et d'une couverture. Et proche d'eux Tarak et Roy venait de finir la dernière course de Mario Kart. C'était bien, quelque chose de reposant dans leurs occupation.</p><p>L'écran montrait encore le personnage de Roy, une sorte de tortue dragon que Tarak avait oublié le nom se tenir fièrement avec le trophée et la foule de la piste de courses et les autres concourants l'applaudir. Tarka sourit en voyant Roy regardait fixement l'écran les larmes aux yeux. Se penchant pour embrassait les lèvres entre ouverte du plus grand qui réagit avec engouement en se rendant compte de se qu'il avait sur les genoux. </p><p>Lentement les deux hommes glissèrent sur le canapé, Roy allongé sur le dos avec que Tarak le dominer avec un rire et des lèvres gonflés par le baiser."Que dirais-tu d'une dernière bataille plus physique?" Proposa innocemment Tarak en voyant l'excitation et le désire dans les yeux de son rival, recommençant à l'embrasser et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>